falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Benign Intervention
}} Benign Intervention is a companion quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Once Cait trusts the Sole Survivor enough (750 affinity), she will tell them about her history and her current struggles with addiction, then suggest going to Vault 95 to seek treatment. Vault 95 is to the west and just slightly north of Somerville Place. The Gunners have claimed the vault, so one will need to fight their way in. The room on the right after leaving the elevator (locked with an Advanced lock) has a terminal that can be used to deactivate some turrets ahead. Additionally, there are traps throughout the vault. Ahead there is a large room with several enemies, and a Master level terminal blocks the door to the south that leads to the detox chamber. Alternatively, in the overseer's office in the upper west side, there is an unlocked terminal that can open the door. Once passing through the door, there are several Gunners in the cafeteria. Go upstairs and around to the terminal to unlock the waiting area before the Clean Room. Inside the side room is a Gunner commander, a turret and an active bottlecap mine on the desk. Before entering the detox chamber, talk to Cait, who has misgivings about the process. There will be 3 Easy persuasion options, all of which give the same result. Once she gets into the extractor chair, activate the terminal and watch the chair work. Speak with Cait again once it is done and the quest will end. Quest stages Notes * Before completing this quest, Cait will approve of chem use and most dialogue options in support of chem use (e.g. when giving chems to Mama Murphy). She will disapprove of those activities and statements once the quest is completed. Even as she notes her resentment of her addiction in the dialogue that triggers this quest, her stance on chem use will not change until the toxin purge is carried out and the quest is completed. * The big guns bobblehead is off to the right after the initial firefight location. It is at the far end of the residential section of the vault, in the northernmost room. * Without completing this quest, the maximum level of affinity that can be reached with Cait is 999. This means that to be able to get her perk Trigger Rush, one has to complete this quest first. * It is possible to do much of the quest without Cait as the active companion. The first objective will be completed upon arrival at Vault 95. Upon entering the clean room, Cait will begin walking from her assigned location to the clean room, but the following objective will not be completed until she arrives, which could take quite a long time. Bugs * The quest might not trigger after Cait's dialogue. If that happens, one can workaround this by not allowing her to talk about it (choose the "Maybe Later" option). At this point, she will need to leave the player character's party but can't be dismissed directly without triggering the dialogue. Find another companion and ask them to join. Send Cait on her way, and as she is leaving, talk to her. This will trigger the dialogue again and this time, the quest will show up in the quest log. ** To trigger Cait's quest after the bugged conversation, one can also: **# Get rid of any companion (do this by talking to them and choosing the appropriate dialogue branch), **# Stand in front of Cait, **# Open console and execute . **# The player character will be teleported to a location near Vault 95 and "Benign Intervention" quest will immediately be triggered to start, so one can see it in their quest log. **# Talk to Cait and add her to the player character's party, **# From this point you can be sure that if you follow all other advises in this section you will not encounter any bugs during the "Benign Intervention" quest. * To complete the "Find the Clean Room" objective, one will need to physically pass through the door leading to the Gunner commander. One may need to walk out and then back in if using V.A.T.S. or a perk like Blitz to enter the room rather than by walking through the door. * The elevator tends to get stuck upon entering it and activating the button. To fix this, simply restart the game. * If Cait is wearing power armor when opening the door and entering the waiting room outside the Clean Room, it will disappear and not be recoverable after the procedure is finished. Have her get out of the suit outside of that area before proceeding. * If starting the quest while already in Vault 95 via normal means, it will become bugged to where returning to the entrance does not go beyond the first stage. Category:Fallout 4 companion quests Category:Fallout 4 quests fr:Intervention bénigne pl:Łagodna Interwencja pt:Intervenção Benigna ru:Благотворное вмешательство uk:Благотворне втручання zh:善意的介入